War Against the Artificials
The War Against the Artificials refers to the event surrounding the destruction of House Cygnus. Official Timeline 3177 - House Crux reveals The Cygnus Plot to Seize Power 3178 - The beginning of the War Against the Artificials 3179 - The fall of House Cygnus 3180 - The start of the Hong Lu Revolt 3180 - The Bombing of Gats Begins 3181 - The UPC Officially/Unofficially formed The UPC was formed in an event known as The White Orchid Assembly Hall Meeting. 3182 - House Cygnus relocates to Imperial Prime 3184 - The declaration that Synthetics Are Not Human 3185 - The Houses Major and Minor all join the war 3195 - “House” Vagrant is formed 3198 - The Death of the Cygnus Emperor at the hands of a Serpens Assassin 3198 - End of the Hong Lu Revolt 3199 - The Serpens Assassin turns themself over to The Church 3199 - The High Church declares 3201 a Year of Ascension Activities of the Church of Humanity Repentant (Proposed, tentative) The Church of Humanity Repentant as a whole was divided throughout the conflict, neither supporting nor condemning any side. Up till 3184 and the "Declaration that Synthetics Are Not Human" many in the CHR openly advocated for synth rights regardless of the truth or falsity of House Crux's claims regarding the House Cygnus plot. After the declaration, House Crux began rounding up those Church leaders who had been most vocal and/or continued to be so. More powerful and influential Church Leaders, that is to say those either themselves from important noble houses or with support of such a person, were placed under house arrest and forced to sign declarations recanting all or part of their pro-synth rhetoric. Those without such noble backing were thrown in jail or even executed on the spot. This led to a split within the Church of Humanity Repentant. The majority believed that the Church should continue to remain neutral, and advocate for non-violent resolution of the conflict. A sub-faction disagreed, and would become the short-lived True Church of Humanity Repentant. The True Church of Humanity Repentant Those in the Church who absolutely could not bear the genocide of the synthetics being committed found themselves at odds with the official stance of neutrality endorsed by the CHR's governing council, the Concord. Eventually, they decided to join together and openly declare full support for house Cygnus. In response, the Concord officially expelled all these sects from the church. Subsequently, the expelled sects declared themselves the True Church of Humanity Repentant. Like with the Church they split from, the True Church was made up of a variety of ideologies. Some believed the Crux tale a lie, some didn't care if it was true or not, some believed that if another genocide was the only way to preserve human dominance in the sector, then humanity did not deserve to rule Acheron Rho. What they could all agree on was the addition of a fourth tenet: 4. The Genocide of the Synthetics is wrong, and its perpetrators must be stopped no matter the cost. It was rumored that the Cygnus Emperox had promised the True Church that upon Cygnus victory, it would become the foundation of a new state church, the High Church of the Emperox, Repentant. Whether this promise was ever made, and if so whether the Emperox ever intended to keep it, is unknown. After the murder of the Cygnus Emperox by the Serpens Assassin, the Cygnus cause was lost. All known members of the True Church were hunted down by House Crux and executed.